Backyard games abound. They are enjoyable and build relationships. Some of the more common backyard games include horseshoes, bocce ball, cornhole (i.e. bean bag toss), lawn darts, ring toss, and washer toss. These games are generally portable and compact for ease of transport. These games can all be played in a relatively small outdoor space, such as a backyard, a park, a parking lot tailgate, or at the beach, and often are played by two teams of two players. Most games in this tradition, and certainly all of the games named above, involve using only one's hands to advance a projectile towards a target in order to obtain points and win the game. What these games do not possess is a golf theme for those who seek a golf game that is portable, compact and fun.
The present invention solves these and other problems in the prior art.